battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Retrofit Lab
Overview Information *The Retrofit Lab enhances the capablility of some Forsaken and Draconian Hulls to adapt to present level of technology. *Retrofit Lab requires a Naval Lab Level 7 in order to be built. *Retrofit Lab can be upgraded 5 levels. *Retrofit Lab Level 5 is required for access to all upgrades. *Upgrades from the Retrofit Lab for specific hulls are applied to all hulls previously built, as well as hulls that will be built in the future, essentially upgrading the Blueprint for that hull permanently. *New label at battle scene show retrofit level as "R1", "R2", "R3","R4","R5" in front of hull name. For example level 5 retrofited mercury will show as "R5 Mercury". *Level 5 Hulls have a different paint job to show off its eliteness. Building Progression Hulls Available for Retrofit: *Initial Batch Hulls 12 Sept 2013 **Thresher **Goliath **Mercury **Mauler **Super Fortress **Hammerhead A **Hammerhead B **Floating Fortress A **Sea Scorpion A **Battle Barge A **Leviathan A *Second Batch 10 Oct, 2013 **Stingray **Hurricane **Triton *Third Batch "The Sub Pack" 7 Nov, 2013 **Spectre **Barracuda *Fourth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack" 19 Dec, 2013 **Battlecruiser X **Battleship **Dreadnought *Fifth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack 2" 10 Jan, 2014 **Battlecruiser **Missile Cruiser X Attributes Upgrades Per Level Per Hull Category:Research Category:Buildings Hull Refit Resource & Time Requirements Super Fortress Hammerhead A Hammerhead B Sea Scorpion A Goliath Battle Barge A Leviathan A Floating Fortress A Thresher Mercury Mauler Stingray Hurricane Triton Spectre Barracuda Battlecruiser X Battleship Dreadnought Battlecruiser Missile Cruiser X ~ *Times will differ depending on the amount of ships to retrofit, and if you have an Armour Expert officer in the Great Hall i have calcuated that each rep point in this ship is 2.7 times the previous points there for level 5 should be 106288 my name is Brent Christian Tavenor, look me up on facebook to comfirm if i am right or not.....usally with rep points it follows a maths patern. Additional Facts *Only Draconian Reward Hulls require Rep Points. *The Battlecruiser and Missile Cruiser X were added on 9 Jan, 2013 *The Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought were added on 19 Dec, 2013 *The Spectre & Barracuda were added on 7 Nov, 2013 *The Stingray, Hurricane & Triton were added on 10 Oct, 2013. *Please keep all discussion concerning the update for 12 Sep 2013 here. Update Notes *There was previously an issue that occurred when a ship was retrofitted and the weapon placement was incorrect. This issue was strictly graphical (damage/weapon ranges were not impacted) and should now be resolved. Retrofitting a hull no longer creates an issue with ship weapon placement. Gallery Retrofit_Lab_Introduction.png|Introduction Ad Retrofit_Lab_Build.png|Building Info Retrofit_Lab_Upgrade_Level_2.jpg|Level 2 Upgrade Retrofit_Lab_Upgrade_Level_5.png|Level 5 Upgrade dn r5 spec.jpg Whats_New_-_Enemy_Enhancements.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought) Whats_New_-_Choose_Your_Weapon.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Spectre & Barracuda) Whats_New_-_New_Blood.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Stingray, Hurricane & Triton) Whats_New_-_Built_For_War.PNG|What's New - Built For War Battle_Barge_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Battle Barge R1 Leviathan_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Leviathan A R1 Floating_Fortress_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Floating Fortress R1 Sea_Scorpion_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Sea Scorpion A R1 Hammerhead_Hull_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hammerhead A R1 Hammerhead_Hull_B_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hammerhead B R1 Super_Fortress_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Super Fortress R1 Mauler_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Mauler R1 Goliath_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Goliath R1 Barracuda_Retrofit_R1.png|Barracuda R1 Spectre_Retrofit_R1.png|Spectre R1 Triton_Retrofit_R1.png|Triton R1 Stingray_Retrofit_R1.png|Stingray R1 Hurricane_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hurricane R1 Dn r5 spec.jpg Video Related Pages *Introduction to Retrofit Lab *Draconian Retrofit Pack Update *Draconian Retrofit Pack 2 Update Category:Research Category:Buildings